


[Podfic] The Fourth Year

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: FMA Podfics [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Roy has been waiting for the right time to initiate something with Ed.Podfic of Tierfal's story.





	[Podfic] The Fourth Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fourth Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607979) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> Posted for RoyEd Day 2019, although I'm a day early. By the time I actually post this, it _should_ be the 20th of May SOMEWHERE in the world at least.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/fourth_year_ver3_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Fourth%20Year.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:55:48 | 21 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Fourth%20Year.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:55:48 | 21 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [I will Wait](https://open.spotify.com/track/1PuLHwFZoh5qYK89I5YBdZ?si=5B3YN7asRX6iI2QJEtmtcA) by Mumford & Sons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
